Dance with Me Reposted!
by DarkenedAngel365
Summary: Chloe has been invited by Valentina to attend a gala with her, Jasmine, and her newly developed crush, Alek. She's enrvous though because she has no skill when it comes to dancing. She found her guardian angel when someone offers her his help. Repostedd!
1. Chapter 1

My first Chalek one shot or two shot. Not sure yet.Dance Classes

*Chloe's POV*

I had just been informed earlier that we were all going to some Gala in LA for the weekend into late Sunday night. Great. Valentina would inform me of this on Thursday night after I get out of work. As in we, I mean me, Valentina, Jasmine, and that british sex god I call Alek.

Yes I called him a sex god. That was Amy's nickname for him a while back when she first got a huge crush on him, and she continuously crushed on him until she got with Paul..and I think for a while after too. She just won't admit that.

Right now after I got back from another vicious training session with my protectors, I am going through and packing stuff that is needed for the trip because I have to leave right back to their house after school tomorrow. Luckily I'm not working this weekend.

I was freaking out because I have absolutely nothing to wear to a gala! Apparently that requires a nice dress, heels, and dancing. Dancing has not been my friend…ever! Hopefully the sex god surfacing my roof could be of help to me..

"Alek!" I said in a low whisper so he could hear me but my mom couldn't.

"Yes?" He asked, climbing through my window. Until he got a glance around my room. "Ohhh, you need help picking clothes for our little road trip this weekend?"

I nodded my head shyly, "I have nothing to wear to a formal gala. No dress, and no heels. Oh and to top it all off, I have no dancing skills whatsoever!" I stated to him again so my mom wouldn't hear me.

"Well I'm sure Jasmine will get you a dress and heels when we get there tomorrow, so you have nothing to worry about in that department. Even though I prefer you wearing what you are now." He looked at me up and down, as I was wearing my tank top and dark blue shorts, making me blush.

"Alek!" "Sorry, cant help myself" He said back to me wearing his usual smirk.

"Just help me please!" I asked him nicely, with a nice smile and showing him my nice green eyes that I knew he couldn't resist.

"Okay, what do you need my help with? I'll do my best." He answered back.

"Help me learn to dance, so I don't look completely stupid at this thing!"

"Okay, um I think I know a place we can go for right now. I will call someone else and have them come here and watch after your mother."

Yes! Alek is gonna help me learn to dance! Now I am not a scared for this thing Saturday night!

*About a half an hour later*

Alek returns and ushers me out my window quickly.

He jumped down after me and he started pulling me in the direction of an unknown destination.

We arrive at this mysterious place in about 10 to 15 minutes tops. Im kinda excited but also nervous.

"This isn't the part were you kill me yourself and leave my body to decay." I said smiling at him.

"At least you would have 7 more lives left." He replied back smirking as he opened the door with a key he had on his key ring.

He opens the door and he grabs my hand as he pulls me into a dance studio. It was the prettiest thing I had ever seen.

"Oh my god Alek, this place is so beautiful. How do you know about it since I know you don't dance and why do you have a key?" I asked him curiously.

"My mom owned dance studios all over the country, when her and my dad died, they left everything to me. Just because I don't dance, doesn't mean I am going to get rid of this place. It was her favorite place in the world to be."

My heart ached for him. I couldn't imagine losing my mother. I'd be a complete trainwreck, so I honestly feel so heavy for him.

"I remember being about 5 and watching her teach classes whenever my dad had to work, which was a lot. I remember her just glide across the floor, and doing amazing things that I could never do. One day she did teach my something though. She taught me to tango. So that's the only dance I know." He told me.

"You really miss them don't you?"

"Everyday." He said back to my with a sad smile. "Now are you going to stop stalling and start learning or am I gonna have to just let you embarrass yourself Saturday night?" He said with a wink and smirk.

This was going to be a long night.

The next morning I woke up to find a note on my pillow.

"Chloe, I didn't want to wake you because you really needed the rest, but I went home to shower and change so I will be coming around 8 to pick you up and bring you to school. We are riding in my car and Jasmine and Valentina are taking Valentina's. See you soon.  
>Alek."<p>

Oh great an entire car ride from San Fransico to LA with the one and only Alek Petrov.

I get out of bed and take a quick shower and brush my teeth. I go and put on my outfit of the day. My blue skinny jeans and a red tank top with my black boots. I run downstairs and see my mom sitting with her coffee looking like she wanted to talk. "Mom I know that face and I don't have time to have one of our serious talks. I have to go." "Oh because I see you have a ride that can wait a few minutes." Uh oh she has already seen Alek parked out front with his nice blue Jaguar. Weird right. "Okay shoot." I say waiting for it.

"Why is he bringing you to school and why do you have a bag of clothes? Your not running away with him are you?" She said starting to worry.

"No mom, Jasmine and Valentina invited me to a family event in LA this weekend and I was going. Thought I told you about it." I lied to her. Again.

"Is he going to be there?" She asked.

"Yes mom he is going with them too. He is part of the family ya know." I told her.

"Okay fine, but I am calling Valentina to clarify."

"That's fine. I have to go now, im already gonna be late." Another lie.

I grab an apple "Love you." I told her as I was putting my black and white chuck taylors on.

"Implied." She said as I walked out the door to Aleks car.

I open the door and slide into the front seat. He looks over at me and smirks.

"Sorry. You know what happened. I am aware that you eavesdrop Alek." I look at him smiling.

"Guilty as charged Ms. King." He said as he started up his car to head of to school. The place I was not looking forward to at this point.

The rumors that are going to start flying when they see me and Alek show up at school together in his amazing car and the fact I hadn't talked to Amy since last night, due to training with Jasmine and Alek to dancing with Alek until 3 in the morning.

*End of School, Alek and Chloe leaving to head to his house.*

God I officially hate the people at our high school. Just from watching us walk through the door together they automatically assumed we were sleeping together. Shows how much of a low standard students are these days. Wonder if his jocko friends said anything to him about it. I told Amy what had happened last night and she freaked saying I have to call her right when I get home Sunday.

"So ready for the vacation." Alek asked as we walked to his car to start heading to LA.

"Yupp, did Valentina and Jasmine leave already?" I asked.

"Yea so we aren't stopping home, we are just going straight there, if that's okay with you."

"Yea I just didn't know if you had clothes or not."

"I had a feeling they would do that so I packed them and brought them with me today just like you." He said leaving the school behind as we head to LA together for a memorable weekend that I was actually excited for.

We had been driving for a few hours. We called Jasmine when we were almost near the hotel to find out if they were there yet.

"Yea we got here almost a half an hour ago." She said as I hear her shuffling around in her suitcase for something.

"Oh okay, me and Alek are just turning into the parking lot now so we will be up soon. What room and floor again?"

"As the front desk, they will give you guys your room keys when you ask. They're expecting you." She said.

"They're Mai?" I asked shocked as ever, well probably not ever.

"No Chloe they aren't Mai, we just told them that you too were coming and would be a little late, so when you ask for the keys they will just give them right to you." Jasmine said, chuckling at me.

"Oh okay. See you in a minute. Bye."

"Bye"

I hung up and got out of the car to grab my bag when I notice that Alek already grabbed it for me.

"Alek you really don't have to do that. I can carry it." I tried taking the bag from him, but he refused, as always. So stubborn.

We walked up the room doing our usual playful banter with eachother in the elevator. Old people were staring so it made It weird, so we stopped, at least til we got to the room.

"And we have arrived!" Alek said as we walked through the door.

"Well no duh smartone, I think they can see that." Chloe said back at him with a playful smile.

"Why do you insist on starting with me all the time?" "Excuse me, it's the other way around here jocko!"

"Okay before this starts, im intervening. What do you guys what to eat?"

"Pizza!" all 3 of us said at the same time.

After we ate, we all decided it was time for us to go to bed. Especially with such a long day tomorrow.

The next morning I wake up to Jasmine shaking me trying to wake me up.

"What?" I tell her not even opening my eyes to look at her.

"Come on, get up!. Alek told me you didn't have a dress or shoes to wear tonight so I decided to take you to get one while Mom took Alek out to get his tux fit so come on we have to get moving!" and with that she left to let me get ready.

Alek in a tux huh? Wow just thinking about it makes me want to kiss his pretty British face off. Snapping out of my day dream, I get up take a quick shower, brush my teeth and got dressed and we were out the door.

We were out dress shopping for about 4 hours before we found the perfect dress for me to wear, (type www. ecrater .com (with no space) then copy and paste this after, /p/6045392/daring-hot-pink-satin-spaghetti)

I step out of the dressing room with the dress and heels on and Jasmine looks at me like I am a new person.

"Chloe...You look amazing! You're so beautiful. It was like the dress was made for you! We are getting, and I don't want to hear your please for letting you pay me back because hunny trust me, after tonight you're not even going to remember what the dress was worth." Jasmine said smiling at me.

I went into the room to change thinking about what she said. Would Alek like it? I hope so, I really hope so. Not like I'm going to tell him this, but his opinion means the most to me.

We pay for the dress and leave the store to go back to the hotel to start getting ready. We get back at around 3:30pm and we have to leave by 6 to get there on time.

I go to start getting ready. I turn on my straightener and take a quick shower while it heated up just to clean myself up. I get out and dress myself off and throw on shorts and a tank top for now, until I got my hair and makeup done. I straightened my hair and clipped 2 strands of it back and let a little strand hang in my face. I did my makeup quickly and threw on my dress and shoes.

While I was hooking my last shoe around my ankle, I was called out to the main room. I looked and the clock and saw it said 5:45pm. I stood up and took on last glance of myself in the mirror before deciding I was good to go. I walk out and I saw them look at me, but Alek did a complete double take and didn't look away either.

"Come on its time to go!" Valentina said as she and Jasmine opened the door to leave.

Alek walked over to me and offered me his arm. I gladly took it as we walked out of the door and down to the limo.

We got to the party and I was introduced to a bunch of people. Alek was quickly dragged away from me. The only support system I wanted was taken. I look at Jasmine and she started to explain.

"He was dragged away to go and meet with other main leaders of other Prides. That's what happens when you father was the leader a pride." I look at her in disbelieve. "Alek's father was the leader of a Pride?" I asked in shock.

"You didn't know? Yea Alek's dad was the leader of the London Pride before he was killed. So Alek is technically the new Pride leader, he is just too young to actually rule so his other cousin, who lives in London and is a lot older is taking over for now, until Alek is old enough. Actually he is thinking he doesn't even want to do it after seeing what Mom has to go through." She said as she led me around introducing me.

All the sudden I see people getting on the dance floor getting in the position to tango. That was the same dance Alek had taught me only a few nights earlier. I walk over to him as the music starts.

"Alek?" I shyly say.

He turns around and looks at me "Yea Chloe? Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I just have one problem."

"What is it?"

"I know how to tango, but no one to tango with and the person that taught me isn't out there with me." I look at him with a flirty smile hoping he got the hint.

He put his drink down and excused himself, walking me over to the dance floor, much to Valentina and Jasmines surprise.

(I don't know exactly how I go into detail with the Tango, but I found a clip from the Cheetah Girls 2, so watch this clip and imagine the 2 main dancers as Alek and Chloe. Hope you understand. Thank you.) (go to youtube then copy and paste this to the end of the URL /watch?v=c8mD8plPTxw )

While we are dancing I feel this undeniable spark with Alek that I know I have never and will never feel with Brian. I notice Jasmine and Valentina watching us with smiles of disbelief on their faces.

After we finished, I look around and see that people cleared the entire dance floor me and Alek and are watching us with complete interest. I look nervously around at everyone's faces for reactions until Jasmine starting clapping which led everyone to start clapping, including Alek. I start blushing fiercely and take a quick look at Alek and suddenly I get this bolt of confidence when everyone starts doing their own thing again I drag him out to balcony.

"People are going to ask questions to why we disappeared." Alek stated look down to the ground.

"So let them." I say looking at him with my green eyes.

"You look absolutely beautiful tonight Chloe." He said looking at me with his soft brown eyes. He was serious. Not his CB self. Then I did something that I never thought I would. I kissed him. I see a flash and we break away and see Jasmine standing there with a camera in her hands and a smile on her face. She opened the door and said "Don't worry, you'll both get a copy for yourselfs." Then she was gone. After she leaves we look at eachother and he says "So does this mean that your mine now and I don't have to worry about your human anymore?" "Aboslutely 100 percent yours forever and always Aleksander Petrov." And we kiss again. All I know is I am going to have to get a picture frame when we get home for that picture of me and my new boyfriend that is going on my nightstand.

*Sooo first one shot? Good, bad? I think I did pretty good for my first time Let me know if I should continue and I will change it from a one shot to a story. Review please and rules still apply. Want to help? I'd be grateful. Just no mean comments about how badly it sucked. And look out for the next chapter of Running Away, which I will try to have up soon! Thank you all!

Risssa;*


	2. Chapter 2

**Sooo I decided to write a two shot instead of a one shot, so bare with me here please loll. Please read and review and let me know if you like it **

Chapter 2: 

We leave early Sunday morning and Alek get to my house at around noon. With a quick kiss so we didn't risk my mom seeing us, I got out and grabbed my bad and with that he was gone. He had another Mai watching me so he could go home and relax with Jasmine. Valentina had another conference to go to, so she left not to long after arriving back.

I open my door knowing my mom didn't have to work, but she was probably out with Frank. I walk into my kitchen and see them both making lunch. They stopped when they heard footsteps. They both turned around and a big smile came onto my mom's face.

"Chloe! Your home! Sweetie I missed you so much!" She walked over to me quickly and wrapped me in a big hug, like I had been gone for years instead of a couple of days.

"I missed you too mom." I tell her, hugging her back just as tightly. After we pull out of the hug, I look over at Frank who it still standing near the counter, letting us have our moment. "Hey Frank! How's it going?" I walk over to him with my mother behind me and give him a small hug.

"Hey Chloe. How was your trip? Where did you go again?" Frank asked me turning back to the food.

"Why don't we talk about it over lunch?" I smile and grab a plate and walk over to the table and take a seat waiting for them.

They follow and sit down next to each other on the other side on the table, across from me.

As we begin to eat together my mom's boyfriend starts striking up conversation.

"So how was the trip?" Frank asked looking up at me with interest. My mom looked up also curious.

"It was good. The family reunion we went too went well and I dance for the first time." I said smiling.

"Really? Awe that's so cute! Can't believe I missed it! What did you dance and who did you dance with?" My mom said shocked and happy at the same time.

"I danced the tango with Alek." I shyly said looking down at my food, because I know she is still mad about finding him just chilling in my bed when she wasn't home.

"Alek? He was there too?" I could tell she wasn't happy.

"Yes mom he is a part of their family. But I think Jasmine took a video of it so when they come over later I will let you watch it. It was really amazing." I tell her, with a 100 watt smile, so she knew I was happy. But there was one thing I was dreading to tell her. "Oh and he is my boyfriend now too."

I look at her face with a smile on mine.

"Well that was unexpected. What happened to Brian?" Oh..I had completely forgotten about Brian. Well it wouldn't have worked out anyways.

"It's just not going to work out. Trust me." As I finish up my food.

"Okay, well because I haven't seen you so happy in a while I am willing to overlook what happened and start fresh with Alex." "Mom, his name is Alek, not Alex." I correct her as I wash my plate off.

"Oh I apologize Hunnie." She said still sitting with Frank because they are still eating.

"Okay well I am going to run upstairs real quick and unpack but then I have to run out to the shop really quick okay?" I inform her, picking up my bags and heading for the stairs.

"Okay sweetie."

I got upstairs and quickly text Jasmine asking her If they had to tape of me and Alek doing the tango. She stopped on her way home to make copies of the pictures she took but she should be home by now.

She replied saying she had a picture from the balcony with me and Alek and the video too. She said her and Alek would meet me at the coffee shop a little later. I said okay and began unpacking and throwing my clothes into my laundry basket.

When I was finished I threw my shoes back on and headed for the door. I see my mom and Frank watching TV in the living room.

"Hey I'm heading out to meet Jasmine and Alek at the coffee shop. They are coming back here for a while, is that okay?"

"Yeah sweetheart. Gives me a chance to meet Jasmine and Alek properly and see the tape and pictures." She said excitedly.

"Okay, be back later. I love you." As I was heading for the door.

"Implied!"

I texted Amy on my way to the shop and since I had a few hours before Alek and jasmine meet me there I decided to see her, since I hadn't seen her much.

I arrive at the shop and order my usual coffee and sit down to wait for Amy and Paul. I see a figure walking towards me and I look up to see Brian looking at me with a smile.

"Hey Chloe, what's been going on? I've been trying to get a hold of you all weekend to see If you wanted to do something but you never answered or your phone was off."

"Oh yeah I went away for the weekend. Sorry, didn't have service." I answer.

"Oh well want to do something tonight then?"

"Um I don't think do Brian. I know you want to be more than friends and are willing to wait, but I have a boyfriend now." I admit to him. I didn't want to hurt his feeling, but I had to be honest with him, before Alek hurt him.

"Are you serious? When did this happen?" I could tell he was angry, but was trying to contain it. Empathy remember?

"It happened this weekend? It was a family reunion and it just happened. I'm sorry. I told you we would only be friends."

"Okay. Well I'm going to go back to school then, because I stayed here for you. So see you around Chloe. Hope that Alex kid breaks your heart, like I know he will." And with those words he was gone. Good riddance.

Amy walks through the door as Brian is walking out. He storms right past her, not even noticing her. Amy looks at him confused then back at Chloe and begins to walk towards her with Paul trailing right behind.

"So how was your weekend?" She asked taking a sip of her coffee.

"Well the gala was a lot of fun. I danced the tango and meet a lot of people, very eventful." I answer her.

"Oh my god Chloe you danced? Like actually danced?" She said shocked. She knows how much I hate dancing because I had never done it before. "How did you learn the Tango?"

"Um Alek taught me, so I danced it with him at the gala. Jasmine took a video so if you come back with us you can see it or you can wait until tomorrow after school."

"Were going to have to wait until after school tomorrow because we have a dinner date tonight with the dad's." Paul did not look excited at all, even though we have known them for our whole lives.

"That's fine. The tape isn't going anywhere." I say chuckling.

"Do you guys want to see the cutest picture ever!" Jasmine yelled at us as her and Alek entered the coffee shop.

"Jasmine give me the picture!" Alek said trying to retrieve the picture from his cousins hand.

"No Alek, I said one for you and one for Chloe and I already gave you a copy so this is hers." I laugh at their playful banter with each other.

Then I remember what picture she is talking about. I run over and grab it from her hands when she has her back to me facing Alek.

I look at the picture and it is so beautiful. I notice that Alek is now standing beside me holding my waist.

"It is so pretty. It looks like it was professionally taken." I say looking up at Alek as he looks down at me shyly.

"Oh my god you guys kissed?" Amy yelled grabbing me and Alek's attention out of out distracting gaze on each other. I hadn't even noticed she was even standing there until now.

"Yeah they did. It was so cute."Jasmine said looking at us with a big smile, so we know she is supportive, but we have yet to hear from Valentina about it.

"Oh yeah that's what I came here for." I get out of Alek's grasp and run over to the shop I work at and go over to where the various other objects are and I see picture frames. I and Alek both pick one out. **(Chloe's looked like (h t t p : / / w w w . w a l m a r t . c o m) (/ c a t a l o g / p r o d u c t . d o ? p r o d u c t _) (id=16924028&findingMethod=rr) and Alek's looks like ( h t t p : / / w w w . w a l m a r t . c o m) (/ c a t a l o g / p r o d u c t . d o ? p r o d u c t _) (id=11034737&findingMethod=rr) you know the drill, no paratenthes or spaces(: on with the story.) **

We begin our walk back to my house, leaving Amy and Paul to go back to Amy's for dinner with the Dad's. As were walking we make small talk and mine and Alek's bantering and Jasmine and Alek's bantering. If I wasn't dating Alek, I'd swear we were all related, even though ever since I found out I was Mai, me and Jasmine have been inseparable, like sisters.

We arrive at my house and I see Franks car still parked out front.

"Hey were home!" I yelled as all 3 of us walk into the house.

My mom and Frank walk into the main hall out of the living room.

"Hey Chloe, I assume this is the famous Jasmine. Hi sweetheart. I'm Chloe's mom, Meredith." She reaches out and gives her a hug, like she has known her for years. "And Alek, nice to see you again. I am willing to start fresh since I know you are with my daughter. So consider the bed incident forgotten."

"Wait, bed incident. Is that what you were laughing about when you got home that night!" She reached passed me and hit him in the arm.

"Okay calm down here children." My mom said trying not to laugh and act likes an adult, but I am laughing hysterically. "So do you happen to have this tape of Chloe actually dancing? Or was she just lying to me, because she has never danced a day in her life. She refused." As my mom was speaking, I see Alek sneak a quick glance at me knowing that he was the one that actually got me to dance and taught me extremely well.

"Yes Meredith. I have the tape with me. Chloe had mentioned that you might have wanted to watch it so I brought it along." Jasmine spoke pulling the tape out of her purse.

My mom grabbed it excitedly and ran into the kitchen to get Frank then I see them both run into the living room leaving me, Alek and Jasmine standing in the hallway slowly following.

As we watch I see my mom's face go from shocked to shocker as the dance keeps going. As I begin smiling at the video, Alek grabs my hand and intertwines our fingers as he smiles at the video as well. When it ends, I see my mom open her mouth then close it again, and then she looks over at Frank. I think I just made my mom speechless. Wow there is a first for everything. Finally she speaks after about 10 minutes.

"Oh my god Chloe, that was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Who taught you that? Alek you did wonderful also." My mom asked excitedly and proud.

"Actually Alek taught me how to do it. He was the only one I would do it with at the reunion since he taught me." I smiled at Alek as I hugged him around his waist.

"Oh my Alek, you are a wonderful dancer then. How did you get to be so talented?" My mom asked. I look at her sadly and he looks down but responses with sadness in his voice that I think only me and Jasmine catch on too.

"My mother was a dancer." He replies simply. I grab his hand in reassurance and Jasmine puts a hand on his shoulder of sadness. It was her Aunt as well so its understandable.

My mother soon realizes that his parents aren't around anymore. "Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't realize-" She was cut off my Alek midsentence. "No its okay, really. Don't worry about it. It was a long time ago." He says trying to make her feel better.

"Okay, well Frank and I are going out to eat so you guys can order something or go out if you want. There in money on the card for you to use." She pointed to the kitchen then started walking towards the door. "I love you sweetie. Nice to meet you Jasmine and I hope to see you around more!"

"Okay Meredith." Jasmine replies giggling a bit.

"Implied mom. Have fun." And with that she was gone.

After she left me, Jasmine and Alek got in a circle and starting discussing what to do now that we were alone.

"Well do you want to order in or go out? Because I don't know about you but I am really craving that pizza place down the street." I say chuckling.

"Oh good because I am craving that too." Jasmine said laughing with me. We link arms and turn to face Alek.

"I don't even have a say in this do I?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"Nope, because one, we outnumbered you, 2 to 1. And you love us both so you want what we want." I say with a sweet smile I know he can't resist.

"Okay, pizza shop it is!" I run and grab the card my mom left me and all 3 of us walk out and started out walk to dinner.

I knew my life was complete at that point. I had everything I wanted and needed with me right now. My mom was alive, Alek was my boyfriend, Jasmine was like my sister, and Amy and Paul were still my best friends.


End file.
